


Love isn't measured in days part 2

by Zozaaaa



Series: Smornby and Hatsome [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, hatsome - Fandom, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pair go back to the coffee shop and meet the waiter who saved them, but what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love isn't measured in days part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! As requested by popular demand, Part 2! This turned into hatsome, for all your NSFW needs!

The dark-haired waiter smiled at the pair as they walked into the coffee shop once more, this time, they were holding hands. He waited for them to sit down and settle, before he wandered over to tell them the good news about their previous experience.

“Hey! I’m pretty sure you remember me, I am your shining knight in armour” He beamed, receiving a small chuckle from Ross and a little grin from Smith. “I’m off duty at the moment, how about I buy you two a coffee each?

“Uh yeah, that’d be nice, if you don’t mind of course?” Alex spoke, looking the waiter in his dark brown eyes.

Ross turned round and nudged him on his elbow. He whispered in his ear something about them buying the waiter a drink instead because he was the one who saved them. Before they even had a chance to argue with the waiter, he was at the counter, choosing what drink to buy.  Ross looked at Smith, who was staring at the short man who was paying for their drinks.

“Haha Smith, admit it, you totally fancy the waiter.” Ross jeered, hoping Smith would see the funny side of the joke. Smith laughed, and elbowed Ross hard in the stomach. “Ahh! Smith, you prick!”

“How can I not mate, did you not see his eyes? Brown eyes are so much better than bluey green ones.” He laughed, kissing Ross on the cheek quickly after gaining a death stare from him.

“Of course I did see his eyes, I also saw he had been working out too you know.” Ross joked back, piping down as the waiter walked carefully over to them.

The waiter sat down opposite the couple, pushing two lattes towards them.

“Hey, I’m Chris, but my friends just call me Trott most of the time. Call me whatever you like.” he announced, taking a sip of his coffee and then profoundly swearing afterwards when he realised it was hot. “Anyway, I didn’t come over here to chat you guys up, I can see you two are already together, I came to tell you that horrid waiter that hurt you guys was fired that afternoon. Best feeling in the world, I even got a bloody promotion!” he exclaimed, hoping the customers would congratulate him.

Before Ross could stop him, Alex had already asked for his number. He pulled out his phone and texted Smith:

You totally fucking fancy the waiter mate, thinking of cheating on me are you? ;)

Smith felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out of his jacket to see what Ross was giggling about.  He sighed loudly and texted him back:

With all this talk about the hot waiter sat opposite me, I reckon it’s your the one who’s looking for his D, not me mate ;) x

Ross glared daringly at Smith, challenging him at a staring contest that he didn’t even know was happening. The waiter shifted nervously opposite them.

“Uhm, you said you wanted my number?” He responded, shoving a serviette towards Smith. Smith added him as a contact, feeling rather pleased with himself. Ross tutted, annoyed he didn’t ask for his number first.

“Just don’t ring it now please, I’ve got an embarrassing ringtone and I’m meant to have my phone off at work.” Trott stated, only making Ross and Smith more curious and intrigued. Ross turned to Smith and gave him a little smile, willing him to ring the number. Smith pressed call.

Seconds later, they heard this beautiful ringtone, slowly becoming more audible…

**Look at that booty show me the booty gimme the booty I want the ---**

The ringtone was sadly stopped, as Trott declined the call, rushing into the staff room. The customers didn’t looked shocked, in fact, most of them found the situation hilarious, some even congratulated him for having a great ringtone.

Trott was sat on the floor in the staff room, crying with laughter. He knew Smith would do it, he wanted him to anyway. He sent him a little text:

Now do you believe me :’D Gotta go back to work now, meet up some other time? T

Smith felt a little disappointed, he was enjoying the chat. At least he got his number though. Ross looked at Smith, creasing with laughter as he dared to take another sip of his coffee.

The pair watched the waiter saunter out of the staff room and put on his apron. He started collecting the mugs from the empty tables, trying to edge nearer towards where Ross and Alex sat. Ross downed his warm coffee, just as an excuse for Trott to come over. Alex laughed and shook his head, doing the same. When he saw he had caught the waiters attention, he also downed his drink in front of him, laughing even more and dribbling a little bit of warm latte down his chin.

Trott wandered over, picking up Ross’ mug and smirked at Smith. Smith thrust his mug out towards Trott, their hands brushing as he handed the mug over. Smith blushed, but only Ross noticed it. They said a small ‘thank you’ and got up to leave the shop. Trott took the empty mugs to the kitchen, hastily putting them into the dishwasher. He was pulled aside by the manager who spoke to him in a solemn voice;

“Chris I’m going to have to caution you, you can’t leave and talk to customers on your break. You should know what happens.” Chris mumbled a quick apology, turning slightly red in the face and worked twice as hard for the rest of the day to make up for it.

Ross and Alex visited more than usual that month, once a week, Ross would take them out for a coffee, but it was mainly so they could speak to Trott. He would spend his breaks talking to them, and buying them a drink, it was great being friends with him. Trott told them the details of how angry the manager was at the waiter who he beat up, using his arms to re-enact the scene they all knew. It would always be the same. Ross and Smith would still make little comments to each other about who fancied the waiter more, until one day they both agreed that he was pretty hot.

Something terrible was going to happen that afternoon that was going to lead Chris to a better job and life… just none of them knew it yet. When the couple finally left the coffee shop to go home and play music, the manager, who had jet black hair and wore a slim fit suit, pulled Chris over after they left.

“Chris, I’m need to speak to you in the back for a moment” The manager asked, which made Chris very nervous. He was either going to get a promotion… or be demoted. He knew which choice he’d pick.

Chris followed the boss into the back room, closing the door behind him. His hands were all sweaty when he shook his hand and sat down. He sat forward on the edge of the seat and waited for the manager to finish his speech.

“Now listen Chris. I saw you out there. Interacting with the customers, I could see you were making them laugh. That’s the kind of interaction I like to see in my coffee shop. What were you telling them?” Chris’ heart started to beat quicker, was he about to get a promotion again?

“I uhm, I just told them a few jokes and told them it was nice to see them return after their slightly disappointing experience here last time.” He replied, telling the truth.

“Yes, well that’s completely fine by me. But disclosing information about co-workers being fired is against our rules. Just like swapping phone numbers. Also like not working when there are glasses to be collected and people to be served, even if you’re on break. I also notice you’re developing a close relationship with these certain customers every time they come here.” Chris didn’t know what to say. His hands became clammier, his heart beating even quicker. “And so, having said that, it is with my deepest regret I’m going to have to fire you and ban you from entering these premises again.” His voice was sincere.

Chris didn’t know how to react. He sat there,staring at the wall, tears springing to his eyes.

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to please everyone, I guess. It won’t happen again.” Chris replied, trying to control his tears and his wobbly voice.

“Chris. I don’t think you understand what I’m saying. I want you to hand over your apron and badge and you are to be fired immediately.” The manager ordered, glaring at him. Chris fumbled around the back to undo the bow on his apron and folded it into a neat pile, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. His hands were shaking so much, he could hardly undo his name badge. He pressed the white badge in his managers hands and walked out, not saying a word. He said a final farewell to his co-workers, who looked a bit distressed at his announcement of leaving.

Trott trudged out the shop morosely, tears streaming down his face. How was he going to tell his parents and friends he got fired from his job. How was he going to pay his rent! He couldn’t get a job anywhere, he was lucky to have the coffee shop accept him. He hardly talked for the rest of the day. He moped about, feeling sorry for himself. He could hardly get himself out of bed the next day. The world was crushing him slowly.

The next few months were extremely hard for Trott. Every week he was slowly becoming behind on rent payments. He couldn’t find a job anywhere. It wasn’t because he didn’t get good grades, nowhere was accepting placements. It was also hard trying to maintain his relationship with Ross and Alex, having to fake smile everytime he saw them. He was under so much pressure. It was all too much for him when he opened the letter that lay on his doorstep one morning.

He thought it would just be another letter telling him how behind he was on paying this weeks rent. He cried when he read the letter. The letter was his removal from the property. He couldn’t live there anymore. He had to be out within the week. His heart sank. He felt his knees hit the cold wooden floor, and he sat there, unable to move. He’d been scared before, but not this scared. By the end of the week he was going to be homeless with hardly any money at all. Trott cried himself to sleep that week. He couldn’t bring himself to pack up his possessions.

He sold his bed that week. He sold his dining room table, and everything else that would be too big to carry about. He was left with hardly anything. When he had 1 day left of his curfew, he got out a few cardboard boxes from the loft. In it he placed some books, films, clothes, whatever food was in his cupboard and a few photographs. He left it by the door along with his guitar and his wallet, containing £200. That was all he had.

He set off that morning on a cold day. It was nearing Christmas, with only 6 days to go, Trott had never felt more miserable. He didn’t know what to do. On his back he carried the guitar, with the cardboard box tucked under his arm. He pulled out his phone and looked back on a few texts he’d sent to Ross, he was sure he’d been given his address at some point? He found it, feeling some relief. The only problem was his flat was a 2 hour walk away. And it was freezing cold.

He started to plod along the ice-ridden pavements, not looking how much further he had to walk. People gave him strange stares in the street, some people even pointed and laughed. Trott just really wanted to be with his friends right now.

It took him longer than 2 hours to walk there, he arrived outside the block of flats looking rather dishevelled and tired. He hauled himself up the 4 flights of stairs and stood outside the door. What if his friends had no room for him? He rang the doorbell, feeling extremely nervous and cautious. When Ross opened the door, he looked really surprised to see him there.

“Uhh hey guys, do you mind if I bunk at yours for a few days?” Trott asked, inviting himself into their home. Ross closed the door behind him, extremely curious as to why the waiter had turned up at their house with a small cardboard box and a guitar. He was soaked from head to toe. It had absolutely poured it down 5 minutes away from Ross’ apartment, just his luck. He dumped his jacket on the coat rack and started to shiver. He was so cold. Alex went and fetched him a blanket, which he wrapped around his shoulders for him. Ross stood beside him, wondering what to do, biting his lip as he always did.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Ross asked, wanting to break the silence. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, he was just thinking from his stomach. He knew Smith would be hungry, he was always hungry.

“Could I have some water, please?” Trott asked politely, even though there was plenty of water on him already. Ross handed him the glass from which he took a small sip from. He smiled at Ross and Alex and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Smith suggested he took a shower to warm himself up and he could wash and dry his clothes for him. Trott liked that idea.

He gingerly stepped into the bathroom and undressed. He opened the door carefully and stuck his arm round the door, chucking his clothes out onto the floor. He locked the door behind him and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to run down his body.

On the other side of the door, Alex picked up Trott’s clothes from the floor and shoved them into the washing machine. Ross and Alex talked about Trott, keeping their voice hushed.

“Why do you reckon he’s here? I’m not bothered by it of course, just wondering.” Ross whispered to Smith, making sure he emphasised the phrase ‘I’m not bothered by it of course’ because he really wasn’t. Chris was a really nice guy.

“Are you stupid Ross? A friend turns up at your flat with all his possessions and a letter. It’s obvious, he been kicked out of his house.” Alex whispered back harshly, picking up the opened letter Trott left on the kitchen counter. Ross shook his head.

“That’s private Smith, you shouldn’t open it.”

“It’s already open and he’ll be a while in the shower anyway” Smith said, ignoring Ross’ request. He opened it, being careful not to make any more tears in the envelope. He didn’t say anything when he read it, he just looked distressed. After putting it back in the envelope, he told Ross that he had been kicked out for not being able to pay the rent.. They were both thinking the same thing.

“I thought he got a promotion at the coffee shop? Surely he’d be able to pay the rent?” Ross said, feeling very concerned for Chris.

“What if he got fired...because of us? He wasn’t there last time we went was he. And I saw him be pulled aside by the manager when we left before, and it didn’t look like a promotion offer.” Alex admitted. Ross was about to add to the statement when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Uh, do you guys have my clothes ready yet? There’s no towel in here either.” Trott spoke, feeling embarrassed and glad there was a door in the way so they couldn’t see him blushing in his birthday suit.

Ross checked the washing machine and saw Smith hadn’t even turned it on. Typical. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out some of his clothes, standing outside the door ready to give to him with a towel. Trott reached round the door, grabbing the clothes and towel, shutting the door hastily. He looked at the clothes in his wet hands. These weren’t his.

“Uh guys, these aren’t my clothes?” Trott said in a confused voice.

“Oh yeah, your clothes are in the washing machine mate, just put those on for now, I don’t mind.” Ross replied through the door. Trott had no other choice but to put Ross’ clothes on. They smelt pretty good actually, so he wasn’t really bothered. He walked out the bathroom timidly.

“Oooh, Trott wears those clothes better than you do Ross” Smith whispered, letting out a small giggle as he said it. Ross turned round.

“That’s cos I hardly wear any clothes mate, you’re always trying to get them off me” Ross smirked, giving a little wink to Smith. “Feeling warmer now, Trott?” He asked, giving a warming smile to him. Trott nodded in response and sat down on Ross’ sofa, putting the blanket back around himself.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Ross suggested, picking out a comedy from shelf above the TV. He put it in the player and switched the movie on, not waiting for a response from anyone. Ross sat next to Smith and put his arm around him, allowing Smith to rest his head on his shoulders. Trott looked over at the pair and laughed, shaking his head.

“What’s the matter Trotty, missing out on the action? Come over here and join us. There’s room for three.” Alex taunted, raising his eyebrows at the same time.

“I’m not missing out on any action actually, I’ve got more room.” Trott laughed, smiling at Alex.

“When I said get over here, that wasn’t a request, that was an order mate. Come and sit here. You can hardly see the TV from there anyway.” Smith replied, watching Trott as he huffed loudly and rolled his eyes at him in a forgiving manner. He joined them on the sofa and sat next to Ross, leaning into his other shoulder. Ross put his arm round Trott’s waist and pulled him in closer. All three of them felt bliss and warmth. Trott felt slightly awkward after intruding on their personal space, but after a while he happily nuzzled into Ross neck and watched the movie. They laughed until they cried, until they were going to throw up, at which point Ross told Smith to get up and turn the movie off; even when Smith sat down on the other sofa, Trott didn’t move. He felt safe with Ross next to him.

Smith got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen, announcing he was making them all dinner tonight. Trott smiled and sat up, facing Ross, who now looked slightly disappointed.

“Why’d you move mate? That blanket was keeping me warm!” Ross giggled, as he tried to pull the blanket off Trott. Trott pulled on the other end, and they ended up having a tug of war. Ross yanked too hard on his end, pulling Trott straight into his side. They both went into fits of laughter as Ross gently removed the blanket from Chris’ grip and put it over both of them.

“Oi! I hope you’re not cheating on me over there Ross, there’s lots of giggling and shuffling going on and I’m not sure if I like that!” Smith shouted sarcastically, chuckling to himself under his breath. Trott went red in the face and so did Ross as they laughed even more, unsure whether it was from embarrassment or just humour.

Around 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

“Smith, you didn’t order in a pizza to try and claim it as your own did you?” Ross said, making Smith chuckle.

“Nah mate, I’ve got a curry on the go at the moment, can you answer the door for me?”

Ross got up, as did Trott, and wandered to the door. Trott on the other hand went to the washing machine to grab his t-shirt out, he didn’t want to stay in Ross’ t-shirt all night because well… it was his. Even though he felt reluctant, it was only the right thing to do.

Ross opened the door and was greeted on the other side by Norris. Oh for fuck sake not this again. Ross thought, trying to hide his emotional pain. Norris beamed a little smile at him, trying to forget what ever happened before. This smile was wiped off her face when she saw another man, someone who she hadn’t seen here before, walking past the door without a shirt on. Ross turned round and laughed so hard, he thought he might’ve offended Trott a little. Trott was literally switching shirts, and all he could hear was laughter from Ross. Smith walked to the door to see what all the commotion was about, smiling even more when he saw Norris.

“Listen Norris, I’m not a prostitute if that’s what you're thinking. It’s bad timing. Every time you knock my door there’s someone half naked running round my house.” Ross said, holding back a laugh.

“That’s what he wants you to think old lady, he’s lying, I’m paying him £80 a night and my mate Trott over there is paying him double that. He’s the best around. You know who to call if you’re looking for some fun.” Smith joked, winking at her before he went back to cooking dinner.

Norris didn’t know what to believe anymore. She didn’t say anything. She closed Ross’ door for him and slowly backed away into her own apartment, slightly scarred from the previous experiences with that flat. She couldn’t deny it though, the men Ross were bringing home were gorgeous. They couldn’t even compete with her latest husband, Eric, god bless his soul may he rest in peace.

The three of them laughed for a good hour after that incident, even throughout dinner Ross managed to spray water everywhere over Smith when he went into another giggle fit. Smith made a fantastic curry, and Trott wolfed it down, having not eaten or slept well for the past week.

By the time they had finished dinner, it was pretty late, nearing 9pm. Trott could hardly stay awake. He fell asleep on the sofa whilst Smith and Ross watched another movie together cuddled up.

“Man, I totally wanna play a prank on him for falling asleep first, but I feel mean because he’s so worn out.” Smith said, nudging Ross in the stomach.

“Why don’t we play a nice prank on him then? Let him stay for Christmas. When he goes to sleep on Christmas Eve, we’ll decorate the place and put some presents out for him. That’s a much better idea.” Ross whispered back, gaining a nod of approval from Alex.

“Where’s he gonna sleep? There isn’t another bed. I’m not sure I’m okay with someone leaving me with less space to cuddle with my Ross.” Alex thought out loud, giving Ross a small wink with a charming smile that made Ross want to just kiss Alex. And so that’s what he did. They didn’t care if Chris was asleep on the sofa next to them. Alex pressed himself against Ross, his lips soft against Ross’. Ross pulled him in closer, entering his mouth. Alex let his hands run across Ross’ body and wrapped them around his waist. Ross’ hands slotted around Alex’s neck, stroking his hair. Alex pulled out and switched on some soothing music, returning to his previous position. They rested their heads against each others and started to slow dance with an occasional whispered ‘I love you’’ thrown in.

They danced together until past midnight, when they decided they were pretty tired. Smith went and got straight into bed whilst Ross fetched a spare duvet from the cupboard. He threw this duvet over Trott and tucked him in, planting a small kiss on his forehead as he whispered goodnight.

Ross clambered into bed with Smith, pulling the quilt over them both. They lay facing each other and talked until the silly hours of the morning about what they were going to do ‘prank’ Trott. They couldn’t wait to see the surprise on his face.

The next few days were hard, Smith kept accidentally slipping things out about this prank, but thankfully Chris never noticed. The wait was agonising. Ross had already been and brought Smith and Trott’s presents, and he couldn’t wait to see their reactions. Smith on the other hand wasn’t as organized. It was Christmas Eve and he was rushing about town trying to find something for Ross, which was almost impossible because pretty much everything was sold out everywhere. He cursed and reminded himself to be more organized next year.

He arrived home and put the bags under the bed, hoping Ross or Trott look under there. Only Smith was allowed to find things under the sofa and the bed.

It took so long for Trott to go to bed. It was 11:15pm and he was still awake. Ross announced he was going to bed, and Smith followed him. Trott got the hint that it was late and turned the tv off, drifting off to sleep pretty quickly.

Smith checked to see if Trott was asleep and gave a thumbs up to Ross, who went and fetched tinsel from the carrier bag under the sink in the bathroom. They spent the next hour decorating the apartment and wrapping presents, putting them all on the sofa opposite Trott. He was going to love the surprise. The pair excitedly climbed back into bed, dreaming of Chris’ reaction.

The next morning, Chris stretched his arms above his head and opened his eyes, blinking fast against the light. He stumbled off the sofa, rubbing his left eye and when he finally opened his eyes again, he was gobsmacked. Around him were balloons, streamers, banners and presents. He felt so Christmassy.

Trott carefully tore the wrapping paper, sliding it off the box when he made a big enough rip. He opened the box, aware that all eyes were on him. His eyes grew large and his jaw dropped to the floor. A camera? Smith and Ross had brought him a camera? Oh my god. He hadn’t brought them anything. He felt so bad.

“Thanks guys.. I really don’t know what to say. I just feel so bad because I didn’t have time to get you guys anything.

“Haha, don’t worry about that mate. You being here is the best christmas present we could wish for.” Ross added, kissing Trott on the cheek lightly.

“Hey why don’t we take a picture with my camera, for memories, you know?” Trott asked, picking the camera box up off the floor and removing the camera from its case. Ross and Smith stood on either side of Chris; Ross had his hand around Trott’s waist and the other was giving the camera a thumbs up. Smith was doing the same pose, except his other arm was on Trott’s shoulder. Trott turned the camera round and started to count down from 5. Ross and Smith smirked at each other, knowing exactly what each other were thinking. On one, Ross and Smith turned their heads to face Trott and kissed him on each cheek, making Trott blush heavily as he pressed the shutter.

“Mate, we also have another Christmas present for you, follow me.” Smith commanded, beckoning him to follow him. Together, Alex and Chris walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Ross knew what Smith was going to do, and he had told him earlier he didn’t mind.

“So my present is being locked in a bathroom with you?" Trott questioned sarcastically, adding a small chuckle on the end to make sure Smith didn’t think he was serious.

“Close your eyes, it’s right here.” Smith whispered, Taking Trott’s hand into his own.

“Smith I swear if you’re playing a trick on m-----” Trott was silenced when his lips met Alex’s, gasping slightly as he was taken by surprise, but was soon shut up after he realised Smith was being serious. At that point, Trott returned the kisses, much to Alex’s pleasure. Trott deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring and swirling round Smith’s mouth, whilst Smith gently bit Trott’s lip, causing Trott to moan a little. Impatient as always, Smith eased his hands up the back of Chris’ shirt, hinting for him to take it off. What Trott had in mind, however, was a little bit more than that.

“What about Ross… I thought….” Trott spoke, feeling slightly unsure.

“Fuck Ross” Smith replied. ‘ _Yes please’_ they both immediately thought to themselves after that comment.

Trott slowly began to undo Smith’s leather belt, teasing him as he took an agonisingly long time to pull it through the loopholes and discard the item on the floor. Smith was grinning down upon Trott, as he pulled his shirt over his head in the sexiest way possible.

 _Well hot damn,_  Smith whispered under his breath. Ross could only wait in the living room to hear of their big adventure. He could hear the occasional moan, which made him snigger, he could only image what Trott and Smith were doing right now. He kinda felt left out.

On the other side of the door, Trott had forgotten all about Ross and was thoroughly enjoying teasing Smith to no end. He had removed his trousers, which lay abandoned under the sink and removed Smith’s maroon (no surprise there) t-shirt. Smith was trying to work his way into his heart - or at this moment, his pants. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Chris' boxers, pulling them down as he pressed his body closer into him. Smith bit his ear lobe gently, bringing his mouth back round to meet Trott's after leaving a trail of kisses on his cheek.

Trott was trying not to laugh, Alex's stubble was tickling his face, but Smith carried on without noticing, pulling his own boxers down at the same time. Smith traced his jawline with kisses, then he kissed his neck, his chest then further down to his inner thigh, leaving love-bites along the way. Trott felt a small groan escape from his lips which was music to Smith's ears. Trott raised his brows and his eyes widened when Alex wrapped his mouth around his cock, and indulged Chris' body, smiling as he took him in, then back out of his mouth.

"Oh fu-- Smith, please." He moaned, now suddenly remembering there was another person in the house who happened to be just beyond the bathroom door. Smith ignored Trott’s moaning, and carried on, causing a pool of heat to build up at the bottom of his torso. Chris couldn’t contain himself any longer. Smith held Trott’s member in his hand as he ejaculated, all over his chest. Chris stood there feeling embarrassed and started to giggle but also trying to catch his breath at the same time.

“Did you enjoy your Christmas present then, mate?” Smith asked, with a devious smile.

“With a present like that, I wish it could be Christmas everyday.” Trott beamed back, hopping in the shower and pulling Smith in with him. The water was freezing when he turned it on, having not been warmed up for a day. Ross wasn’t sure what was going on, but he burst out laughing when he heard a loud girlish scream from the bathroom.

**“OH MY FUCKING GOD CHRIS, YOU HAD TO GO AND TURN IT ON DIDN’T YOU. THE WHOLE ROOM IS SOAKED. I’M ALL WET.”**

Ross took it out of context, further adding to the hilarity of the situation.

“Well that’s what a showers supposed to do mate. It would need changing if it didn’t cover you in water from head to toe.” Chris added sarcastically, scrubbing his body with the shower gel that was hanging up beside him.

“Oh haha, nice joke.” Smith replied back, tickling him under the arms. That was a mistake. Smith was smacked round the face with Trott’s hand as he had the quickest reflex he had ever seen. Trott couldn’t help but laugh and then apologise continuously for the next 10 minutes whilst they showered and dried off.

They stumbled out of the bathroom in nothing but their towels wrapped around their waists. Trott grinned at Ross and walked over to him. He fell backwards, the sofa meeting his back with a satisfying ‘ _flumpf_ ’. His towel split towards the bottom so Ross could see his upper thighs, something he wished he had seen in that bathroom with Smith.

“Did you two have a good time in there? Sounded like a lot of fun with that shower.” Ross chuckled, punching Chris lightly on the arm. Chris blushed, the heat spreading up his cheeks and into his voice. He was aware that Smith stood over him, in nothing but his towel.

“Uhh yeah, it was great thanks.” Trott replied, feeling extremely embarrassed.

“Ross you’ll be pleased to know Trott felt like it was missing a certain someone.” Smith taunted, making Ross blush and smile awkwardly as he bit his lip. He received a glare from Chris, who was trying not to blush, but was failing miserably.

Smith walked towards the wardrobe, dropping his towel half-way there, leaving it in a crumpled mess on the floor. Ross gave a small wolf-whistle, winking at Trott who had just already had more than his fair share of Smith’s body. Trott turned back to Ross, who was licking his lips with anticipation as Smith proudly showed off his rear, making a meal out of it as he pulled on a pair of boxers from the drawer. Ross just sighed at Smith and sat down next to Trott, shifting slightly at how much of Chris’ body was actually exposed.

Smith sauntered over to the pair and threw a set of clothes onto Trott’s lap. Trott awkwardly got up and rushed into the bathroom.

“Looks like he’s up for a round two to me mate, why don’t you go and join him?” Smith teased, as he put his hands through Ross’ hair.

“Mmm I could do that, or I could just stay here and sit with another person who is just as hot.” He grinned back. Smith sighed happily and took Ross’ hand into his own. Ross gave his hand a gentle squeeze before Trott came out of the bathroom. His hair was scruffy, but then again, all of theirs was. Ross hadn't even changed out of his pyjamas yet. Oh shit. Ross had realised he forgot to put on the turkey this morning, meaning they wouldn't have  Christmas dinner ready until about 9pm tonight. Ross picked up the phone and dialled in for a pizza. It was Christmas day after all. After having a quick conversation on the phone to the delivery man, he heard the door ring. Ross thought it was the pizza guy already but then he realised they couldn't get here that fast if he'd only just put down the phone. If it was fucking Norris again, Ross was going to scream.

Ross started to get up to go and answer the door, but Smith beat him to it as he practically sprinted there. Ross heard Smith mumbling to the person at the door, but he couldn't actually hear what they were saying. He heard Smith thank the man and then close the door behind him.

"Close your eyes Ross, I've got a surprise for you."

Oh god, what devious plan had Smith got this time for him? Ross covered his eyes with his hand, wishing Alex would hurry up. He felt a hand tugging him up off the sofa, so he stood up, with his hand still covering his eyes.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now, Ross." Smith said, letting go of his hand much to Ross' dismay.

Ross opened his eyes and gave a massive smile to the man that stood before him.

"You soppy bastard Smith." Ross laughed, "But it's a lovely present anyway, thanks mate."

Smith took the roses out of their bouquet and placed them in an unused vase that Ross always had laying about. He put one of the Roses in his mouth, clenched between his teeth trying to be all romantic, but thought again after realising that flowers taste like shit. Ross laughed as Smith walked back to him and put his arms around his waist and Ross stood on his tip-toes slightly to kiss him on the lips.

Chris, seizing the opportunity, whipped out his camera and pressed the shutter. Ross heard the click as he took the photo, and pulled out, feeling all embarrassed. Trott reviewed the photo, giving a little awwww when he looked at it, making Ross blush even more.

“I think I might frame this, that way I can wake up every morning and see you twat heads looking adorable as fuck.” He remarked, marvelling at the picture he had just taken. An idea suddenly came to his head. He wanted to prank one of them, and he knew just how to do it.

Whilst Ross and Smith lay asleep cuddled up together that night, Trott rolled the camera, and started to explain how he was going to prank them. He started to blow up a balloon, taking a needle in his other hand. He turned the camera off, and balanced it upon a lot of books beside the bed. He then turned it back on, being extremely quiet…

**BANG!**

This gave the exact reaction Trott was looking for. Smith went into a moment of confusion, and Ross practically shit himself. Ross turned towards the camera, his eyes open wide and made an non-human scream. Alex, on the other hand, took one look up and put the pillow over his head.

“Fuck off mate, it’s too early.” He moaned, his voice barely audible. Ross sighed and turned over to face Smith again. Trott picked up the other balloon he had brought over with him and popped that too.

**BANG!**

Ross jumped once more, arms flailing everywhere and he ended up hitting Smith on his back.

“Trott for fuck sake I swear if you pop one more fucking balloon I’m going to shove that needle in your balls, then we will see who’ll be fucking scared.” Smith stuck up his middle finger towards Trott and then dropped his arm like a heavy weight onto the bed.

Trott couldn’t stop laughing after he turned the camera off, looking back at the footage. He switched on Ross’ laptop and put the SD card in, downloading the golden footage he just recorded. The next thing he did was transfer the files into an editing programme, adding captions to Smith’s insults. He knew what he wanted to do next. He opened up a new browser page and logged onto YouTube. He clicked upload, and dragged the newly merged video into the window, He watched as the little bar slowly completed his request.

It was done. The video was uploaded. Little did the trio know that this one act of silliness would lead them to a career of a lifetime.

Trott decided he’d had enough for today and it was time to actually go to bed, but he didn’t want to sleep on the sofa again, it felt so lonely and cold over there. He enviously looked over at Ross and Smith who were cuddled up together still. He strode over to them climbed over Ross carefully. Smith grunted a bit, but allowed him to lie in the middle. Trott pulled back the covers and then got into bed, tucking the other pair in. Smith rested his head on Chris’ chest and wrapped his arm around him whilst Ross took his hand. Chris smiled blissfully. Here he was. He was lying in bed with the two bestest friends he could ever wish for who also happened to be dating each other and be incredibly handsome. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

When he awoke the next morning, Ross was looking at him and smiling like an idiot. His head was pounding, he probably had a bit too much champagne to drink last night. He rubbed his forehead with the hand that was lying across on Smith’s back and scrunched up his eyes, trying to rub it away.

“Mate stop staring at me like that, it’s creepin’ me the fuck out.” Trott stated, realising that their hands were no longer together. Smith still lay sprawled across his chest, pretty tired from yesterdays adventure. Trott sighed happily and entwined his fingers with Ross’. He then remembered the drunken video he had put onto YouTube last night and grinned. “What’s the time Ross?” He asked, estimating it to be about 9am, the sunlight was streaming in through the windows. Ross felt around for his phone on the bedside table and picked it up and switched on the screen. The light was blinding. He turned the brightness down and checked the clock.

“It’s 1pm Trott. I guess you were pretty worn out after yesterday huh.” Ross smirked, giving Chris’ hand a quick squeeze. Trott glared at him and raised his eyebrows.

“I suppose we better get up and make some brunch then, shouldn’t we?” Trott sighed, trying to shove Smith off his ribcage which was now pretty numb.

“Or we could stay in bed all day if you wanted. Or we could go out somewhere, the three of us?” Ross offered, running through a series of ideas. Trott liked the sound of them going out somewhere, he could probably do with some fresh air. He pushed Smith off him finally and sat up in bed, his arms supporting him. Ross did the same, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and allowed his feet to touch the wooden floor. He stood up and Chris followed suit, walking to the computer.

He sat down in the chair and switched the computer on, logging in on Ross’ account. He booted up a new browser and logged into YouTube for the second time in 24 hours. He needed to fulfill his urge to see the views and comments on the video. Ross stood behind him, his arms resting on the top of the leather chair. Trott saw that the video, labelled drunk guy scares friends, had already gotten over 100 views overnight and a lot of likes. Trott gained pleasure from seeing the little like bar and a number below the video. He decided he would have make another one at some point. Just as Trott was about to close the browser, Ross stopped him and asked him to play the video. Ross was engrossed in the video and laughed at Smith’s reaction last night, admitting it was quite funny and they should do it again some time.

Later that afternoon, around 3pm, Smith, Trott and Ross exited the building and went for a walk, getting some fresh air felt good. They walked to the park, which was desolate. Only the pigeons were there, happily chatting to one another and shitting everywhere. Smith sat on the bench, overlooking the pond before him. Everything was covered with a shimmer of ice and looked extremely picturesque. Trott sat on the bench next to him. Ross snuck up behind them both, gathering a ball of snow in his bare hands. He stood a few yards away from the unsuspecting victims, brought back his arm and then flung the snow at Smith’s head. He lept and punched the air when it hit Alex square on the head. Smith turned round and grinned, picking up some snow off the floor below him and lobbing it in Trotts face. It got stuck in his hoodie and Trott jumped up, squealing as the cold snow slid down his back.

This little act of revenge led to a full blown snowball fight and red fingers. But that didn't stop them. Ross started to roll up a ball of snow continuously on the ground, and Smith did the same. They built a small snowman at the back of the park, and Trott took out a carrot from the backpack he had brought out. Making sure nobody else was watching apart from Smith and Ross, he stuck it in the lower torso of the snowman and laughed until he cried. The other two saw what he did and doubled over with laughter until they got stitches. They finished decorating the snowman by fetching a few stones from the edge of the pond nearby. Trott filmed them building the snowman happily together, as he picked up a snowball from the floor. He aimed, still filming, and just as Ross turned round: SMACK! Straight in the face. Trott and SMith burst out laughing whilst Ross stumbled forward, wiping it from his eyes. He turned the camera off as Ross stuck his finger up, and put it back in it’s case in the backpack. Trott walked over to Ross and gave him a hug to apologise. Just as he hugged him, Smith pulled the back of his jeans and shoved a few handfuls of snow down there.

That bastard.

Trott flailed about, tugging at the bottom of his jeans to get the snow out. Ross was now laughing, and threw more snow about. Trott felt his leg go numb and very cold, and suggested they all go back home to take a shower.

“The only reason you want a shower is because you enjoyed our shower so much yesterday, don’t you mate?” Smith jeered, turning to walk out of the park towards home. Ross and Trott followed behind, watching Smith happily chase the pigeons. Trott blushed heavily when he felt Ross grab his hand and interlink it with his.

“Ross.. what if.. you know? Someone sees us?” Trott whispered, his hands becoming clammy. 

“Oh who cares mate, I’m in love with you. That’s all that matters now. Smith’s missing out.” Ross replied, smiling at him and biting his lip as usual.

“I think Smith is quite happy chasing the pigeons up there. He’s like a big kid.” Trott laughed, pushing Ross to the side of the path a little.

“What do you mean he’s _like_ a big kid? He is a big kid. Have you seen him when he wants something!” Ross joked, nudging Trott back to the other side of the path.

The pair walked the whole way back to the flat holding hands, watching Smith run in front in the snow. The laughed together when he ran a way ahead so he could make a snow angel on the pavement.

When they arrived back at the flat, even though Chris was soaking wet, he sat down on the chair by the computer and inserted the SD card once more. He waited for the video to import so he could edit it again and upload to YouTube. When he had finished editing, he uploaded to his channel and called it: _“Hungover drunk man wins again_ ” Gosh that was so fucking corny.

For the next month, his videos got quite a few hits, with great reviews and likes galore. Trott couldn’t be happier. He urged Smith and Ross to join in the fun, and suggested they all made a channel together. Coming up with a name was difficult though.

“Well why not base it from something we like? Pizzathreesome?” Smith suggested, ridiculing at the idea.

“Smith, if anyone is going to name our channel, it’s not going to be you. And that’s why.” Ross laughed, with an idea suddenly coming into his head. “How about Hat Films? Trott you love filming things, and well, hats are pretty cool, right?”

Hat Films.

**Perfect.**

 

 


End file.
